Fortune
by S.F.Acronym
Summary: The Ninja World knows nothing of Estelle Allard, but strangeness is easily pushed aside in favor of power, and seeing the future is the most valuable power a village could ask for.
1. Favors Those Who can See Color

Favors those Who can See Colors

Swirls of light and color died gray and black deaths when she closed her eyes and light chased away their memories soon after. The interesting man that had bought her a drink after seeing the way she danced so ferociously, because he'd seen right through the swing of her hips and the grinding of her ass on stranger after stranger that may or may not have looked like a _him_, was the bringer of this light.

She thought the worst of course, that he was going to use her the way non-consent posters posted on high school campuses warned her about at every turn, but he ended up using her in a way stuck in between awful and lucky. He dressed it up as a privilege with gifts of silken flowing dresses, jewelry and prestige but filled her mouth with words of lies and her ears with words of threats.

At some point she stopped fighting, maybe it was when she figured out that she didn't know exactly what she was fighting against, and became complacent with her doll-like station of compliance. It passed four months like this that felt like years on her conscience afterwards: it was only then that she saw the effects of her self-preservatory nature and it weighed like a guillotine being held aloft by only the pinkie of the weakest man.

So when she opened her eyes and saw the colors again, green and red, yellow and blue, she promised to fight again to make the images brighter and realer in hue. When she saw that future she promised to make it a reality.

It happened this way four months in, eyes that were used to watching worlds wrought with darkness in the reflection of a ball like a Gypsy woman were surprised to see a flash of obnoxious color. Orange. It blinded. She almost turned it off, because that's what demon whispers of compliance told her to do, but his sudden appearance made her watch on.

"Have you found what Orochimaru seeks?" The interesting man, whom turned from potential date-rapist to an accomplice to a much bigger crime named _Kabuto_, had been asking her this question for the last several days. It was confusing because Orochimaru, who was the real deity pulling the strings of his devout compliance driven worshipper, valued her no matter what she saw. Knowledge is power was his first commandment, and anything she pulled from the mess of gray and black that had become her vision was what he sought. But no, he was apparently seeking a _specific_ piece to the puzzle, something that had to do with a _Sasuke_ and a _Gaara_. Visions, however, were not meant for ears, especially not ears stuffed with threats and lies, so she didn't know if she had seen this _Sasuke_ or _Gaara_.

"I saw something bright." Sometimes she found herself being too honest with Kabuto, even though she knew his strings were pulling him to whisper all confessions to his deity, but he was the only one the deity allowed her to speak to, otherwise her lips were sown shut with fear. And she needed this to be said aloud; for some reason that made the words tangible and true, away from the jumbled lies fighting for space in her head.

"Bright?" His voice was so soft and patient with her, an illusion of friendship she clung to.

"Orange. Is _Gaara _or _Sasuke_ orange?" An image from a time she hadn't thought of in a while painted the idea of _Sasuke_ and _Gaara_ orange and shortened them to comical heights. She bit back a laugh to be misconstrued as lunacy.

"No, but Orochimaru will be pleased none the less." A nasty smirk crawled its way onto Kabuto's face. "Keep looking _Estelle_ and you shall be rewarded." He petted her hair lightly before darting away to his appointed confession time.

Oh no, she'd made him too pleased if he'd called her by her true name and not Hoshi or Orakeru. Who was this Orange if not _Gaara_ or _Sasuke_ and why was he/she important? Now, she thought, she'd have to tread carefully.

Sometimes she saw things when she was out and about with the _Kazekage_ making rounds in Suna. For instance, right after she'd taken up the way of compliance a month into her conversion. she'd seen flashes of red attacking brown in the midst of a sea of tan right before an _ANBU_ arrived to tell the _Kazekage_ that _Gaara _had murdered another _ANBU_. The _Kazekage_ didn't seem bothered by it so she'd never mentioned her seeing it.

Still it happened, and it happened again shortly after seeing the Orange.

She was out with _Kazekage_ making rounds and sporting the new garb of her imprisonment bought so generously by Kabuto when she saw the extent of her vision's color palette.

Orange was back, surrounded by red in swirls, swirls, violent swirls, clutching onto dark and in the backdrop the light was pale with soft blue undertones. And oh visions were not meant to provoke feelings, but she felt intense _agony_ and _anger_ over the dark things clutched in Orange's arms.

She stopped and the _Kazekage _gave her a look that demanded a sacrifice. She reattached a hand to his elbow and started speaking in soft tones of how the Orange was clutching the dark thing with agony and anger and red was embalming these feelings. This led to a hasty shortening of their walk of power and back into the gray and black and harsh light of interrogation. They made her sit in front of the ball and search. Repent. You shall be saved if you can find the dark thing again the _Kazekage_ deity said. This is _Sasuke_ it claimed, the Orange, they further preached, was _Naruto_. They needed to know that at least the dark thing-no _Sasuke_ was alive.

It took hours, because she wasn't very good at searching, visions just _came_. They came like the tides or footprints across the desert. Finally though she found the orange _Naruto_ again, accompanied by dark blue and white, _Sasuke_ they reminded, also attended by pink and red and green and silver and blue.

It was all they needed to know, because they had apparently thought that _Sasuke_ had died. Whatever it is that they needed him for they needed him for alive, where he could see the colors: orange, pink, red, silver, green and blue before they wiped it all away to be replaced with black, gray and only a white light to illuminate them.

**Soooo, you tell me what you think yes? Updates will be coming hopefully soon, and not just to this story I hope, though it is my main focus, but to TDM as well. But don't get too disappointed if it doesn't happen right away. **

**Reviews are my fuel loves! **

**Simply. Futuristic. Acronym. **


	2. Punishes Darkness

Punishes Darkness

Without preamble she began searching to understand _Sasuke_, but everything she found brought back the _Naruto_ with a vengeance. And with the resurgence of his brightness she was faced with her own sins. They made it harder and harder to see anything but color; she was overloaded with scene after scene of orange and dark, orange and dark, orange and red and dark, until she just couldn't make sense of them anymore.

That was what led her to almost be punished for the first time since she'd arrived.

Before, in a life just as faded as her new visions were murky, she wasn't used to being punished in any way since the world looked big and scary. But she was a teenager in that life, a model one if she can remember, not a possession.

It was a few nights after she'd destroyed their faith in the prophet _Sasuke_ and then reaffirmed hours later. They asked her now to find _Gaara _again, or as she knew him Red and Brown. She wondered as she searched, her brain only tuned to the color orange, if _Gaara_ was a prophet too. But the deity and his devout disciple only seemed to watch the darkness and _Gaara_ was too bright.

Except, she thought as she caught the tail end of a swarm of colors, the dark prophet _Sasuke_ always seemed to be with the brighter _Naruto_, the boy who brought to light her own sins. It seemed to her that they should be watching _Naruto_, wanting _Naruto_, because he was the attractor of all things color.

"I see so many." She wished she could be permitted to have ears, but she had tunnel vision instead.

"Tell us the colors. Tell us how they feel." He wanted her to search, then watch, then feel. It was the most she'd been told to purposely do at once. They had to know that she didn't operate like that anymore, but one miracle had made believing abusers out of them.

She'd only done it once so it was hard, just like the visions the feelings came to her, and it could be deduced that feelings only came to her when they had nowhere else to go in the vision, when they were trapped and their intensity was too great to be held and felt by only the people involved. _Naruto_'s intensity was great enough to be felt even through the paleness of the backdrop and murkiness of Estelle's life, but he was also Orange and sometimes Red. What if she could only feel therefore the colors of brightness?

This hesitance held only a candle to the mass of colors slowing bleeding into another until it was hard to differentiate.

"Orange, Red, Dark Blue, Red, Black, White, Yellow, Blue, Gray, Gray, Pink-"

"_Gaara _and _Sasuke_, Estelle. How do _Gaara _and _Sasuke_ feel?" She didn't hear the warning, she didn't heed the warning.

"Too much, I can't-" As they spoke the vision wore on, floating from her eyes like the seeds of a dandelion on a high breeze. The mass moved and shifted and there was a tangible something in the air, a something that they shared like a hive-mind between them. She'd forgotten this emotion so it was too foreign and therefore her mind was too slow to comprehend what it was.

"Estelle, focus. You can do this." An encouraging edge, the kind of support given to Kamikaze pilots, cattle; things that only mattered until they outlived their usefulness.

"No, I don't know, I lost _Gaara_ and _Sasuke_, it's all blending together-"She blathered, like she usually did, the seam on her mouth only loosened enough to tell them what they wanted to hear. But she hadn't differentiated what they wanted to hear _then_ from what they wanted to hear _now_. Somewhere along the lines she'd missed the cues and stopped scrutinizing, the before her would be ashamed.

The vision ended with a jarring conclusion, before it had been the colors separating, the Red and Orange and Dark Blue with the confusing Gray, Gray and Pink and Yellow and Blue, leaving only Red and Brown and Black and White. She was going to tell Kabuto that she could see them now; that she could identify the emotion, but all she could feel was pain and darkness, her vision erupting into angry black that blanketed everything.

"Ow." She let out, because it hadn't been the vision's fault. _Kabuto _had struck her blind.

"Ah! Kabuto! I- I-"Panic arose, because the power wasn't only a crutch to them it was vision to her.

"You were confused, so I got rid of the extraneous stimuli." He sounded cheerfully contrite, but even though she couldn't see him she knew that he had that nasty smirk painted again on his face.

"Now _Hoshi_ use your memory, rely on only your senses to guide you, and tell me how _Gaara_ and _Sasuke_ felt towards one another."

Darkness was cold on her face and it soothed the hot flames of pain and panic that tangoed wildly about her brain. Now that she couldn't see Kabuto it seemed her brain was free to dream of colors, and the color urged her to lie to him. It was better here in the darkness of your own consequence because it was self-imposed; no one could fill you with darkness if you allowed the colors of your mind to rule you. No one could lie effectively if you couldn't see the lie.

Darkness however, was still terrifying, so she let the soothing colors swirl into the truth. She remembered Orange and Red blobs yelling at Red and Brown, Black, and White blobs. The Black held onto a Yellow and Blue Blob and at some point there was a tendril of something, but she lost it as quickly as it came because the Yellow and Blue blob fell before the Red and Brown and Dark Blue blobs- _Sasuke, Gaara_, appeared and then there was a spark of something larger, buzzing like a tangible thing between _Sasuke _and_ Gaara_ and _Naruto_. The emotion was excitement, the three were excited to do…something. And then they'd departed.

"Well?" With her vision gone so was the crippling effect that came with it, because now she could _hear_ the purring of that threat lying beneath the tone, it was a precursor to what would happen should she fail- should she lie.

"Excitement!" She squeaked when the tone drove the master into snapping its jaws with that echoing step forward. "_Gaara _and _Sasuke_ feel excitement towards one another, that's all I know!"

When the steps came thundering she curled around the rest of her vulnerabilities. If he wanted to lay siege he'd have to go through the strong things: arms, and back and legs would go before she let him trifle with anymore of her senses.

"Estelle, relax. Do you not wish your vision returned to you?" She wondered if he thought of himself as a righteous man only carrying out his duties. She wondered if he really believed the lies that he told her.

Fighting in the swimming darkness were lies and colorful questions that warned her. A Gray swarmed behind her eyelids to tell her that _Kabuto_ was only trying to help; she really did need his assistance if she was going to be useful to him and continue to retain her life. Wasn't that what was important? But an Orange wanted to know how he'd managed to shut off her vision in the first place. As long as she'd been here she'd been an Orakeru, so how did he manage to stop it? A Red wanted to know if he was powerful enough to stop her visions, what else could he do? A Pink wanted to know if he, a disciple, was powerful enough to stop her visions, then what could the deity do?

They snarled and writhed at each other, arguing for her to stay blind and useless, no Orakeru and useful and alive, but if she slipped up and made a mistake she'd be dead in one movement anyway, not if she told them everything they wanted to know.

"Yes." She finally croaked, so he unguarded her head and cupped her cheek and a warmth spread through her temple and to her eyes. It was so sudden that at first reality didn't look much different than blindness, but she quickly saw, with renewed vision, that things looked starkly different than before. She could see little flecks of coldness in _Kabuto's _eyes now; in the corner of the dark room was a sliver of buttery, hopeful light.

She was that hopeful light, just a little resilient line among a void of darkness, but if she shone bright enough, perhaps Orange enough, she could rouse curiosity into opening the blinds and be free.

That however required she break her vows of complacency and follow a new prophet, the Orange blob of forgiveness.

**Hiiiiiii. I decided to just double update because…well why not? I've got time. Maybe I'll triple it! :D **

**Let me know what you think of the story pretties! **

**Soul. Fisher. Acronym. **


End file.
